starempiresrebootfandomcom-20200213-history
The Castullian Oligarchy
Castully; The Oligarchy of Castully; The Oligarchy Castully is a nation spanning across more than 20 planets of recent times. They are made up primarily of a race of Haches called Castu, a rodent-like race who has enslaved a handful of other sentient species over control of once-Zonanese planets. Their main purpose was to rebuild Zonan after its collapse in the Repear War. Government Castully is headed by three to five officials known as "Prophets". It is not a literal tyranny as full power isn't granted to one person, but one may classify it as such since the Prophets are the only ones who take charge of everything. Each Prophet is granted an unlimeted number of advisors, who provide data and suggestions to their Prophet. Military Technological value rarely comes from the government anymore, as they usually are far busier uncovering the information found on ZP planets (See history). Instead, most, if not all, military advancements are made from large corporations: Childhood's Beginning, Guardian, Fat Boy, Apocalypto, and others. The Navy (500 ships) (30 total)The Castully carrier: G-7 Markham- The Markham has four levels to the ship, each level folding out into it's own flight deck that exits out the front of the ship. The opening leading out of the flight decks is generally the weaker part of the ship, so two artillery shots are placed on both sides of the opening. The rest of the ship is manned with overheated plasma chain-guns and a row of plasma artillery lining on the top of the ship. The top row is used to shoot down incoming raiding parties. The Markham can enter atmosphere, and the walls of the flight decks will detract, allowing the jets to engage of all sides of the flight deck. This leaves the Markham in danger of fire from anti-aircraft weapons, but many believe that the cons are outweighed by the pros. (250 total) The Castully G-5 Kalima- It's main purpose is stealth and recon, however it also serves the purpose of raiding fleets with it's extremely fast speed. It's rather small, almost half the size of the Gortru, but it's shotgun-like artillery can pack a punch at close range. The fastest of the rest, the smallest, and the cheapest to maintain and build. (80 total)The Castully Cruiser G-2 Gortru- The Gortru is only newly commissioned, as the Castu never actually had to use a cruiser to fight an newly interstellar enemy with a fairly large ship capacity until recently. It's armed with numerous plasma artillery that spans on the corners and top of the ship. There is also a MAC gun, which is only useful in situations of heavy assault as it is fairly expensive to use and can't be fired without momentarily wiping power from other parts of the ship. The MAC gun, however, has been famously mythed of destroying an entire fleet. This is just a myth, in reality, the gun destroyed the bridge and other parts of the enemy capital ship, which forced massive chaos and retreat from the unskilled and untrained enemy. The Gortro cannot enter atmosphere, and is only capable of destroying land through the MAC gun. It's expensive, but many see the price worth it. (140)The Castully destroyer: G-1 Eliptic: The second fasted ship available, the Eliptic is used more in land assault then much else. It is paired with two plasma artillery and other anti-spacecraft weapons, but is most famous for it's glassing cannon located on the bottom of the ship. It's would also be fairly cheap if the glassing cannon was not there. The Air/spaceforce The Castully G-8 Rapier- It's another small ship, usually serving the purpose of scouting missions. It's fairly weak, and usually is considered more as a cargo ship then anything else. The Castully Fighter: G-19 Crow- This famous fighter acts as an escort for bombers, but is also designed to intercept enemy aircraft. The Castully Bomber: G-15 Jayd- The bomber of the rest of the fleets, it is given an assortment of bombs to choose from. Some Jayds may use concussion bombs, a form of an EMP that might be casted onto airfields. Others might simply just use regular bombs. The Army The Land army comprises of several land vehicles. Carrier crafts can carry up to a squad of soldiers (20) and jeeps and transports are also arranged for land invasions. Besides carrying soldiers, carrier crafts can relocate tanks as well. The Chosen: There is one special class of soldiers, the most fit for combat, known as the Chosen. They're highly trained, equipped for scouting, raiding, spying, or simply moral boosting. This class is not earned, it is forced down a childs throat when they are born. Genetics chooses these select few, and they're given drugs and enhancers to become even stronger and tougher. They are usually three or so feet taller than an average Castu, as well, so it's easy to tell from an enemy's perspective who to shoot at first. Castully vehicle- The Landshark: The Landshark is fast and durable, but is incapable of firing heavy weaponry. It's main purpose is to transport troops on the ground and provide support to the army. Castully Tank/AA gun/Turret- Macro: The Macro moves with its treads almost like knuckles to a finger. In certain situations, the Macro can fold it's knuckle-like treads and form into a turret. This is mainly for Anti-aircraft purposes, but it may also be useful in sieges and city engagements. The tank is extremely slow due to the large amount of ammunition and armor plating, but is also a behemoth to take down. Instead of actually destroying it, one species that the Castu fought focused more on the head instead of the body of the Macro, rendering the tank dysfunctional. History The Zonanese Powers did not last very long against the new threat. They exercised most of their man power fending them off on their most key planets, but many, countless others were lost to the Reapers. In the midst of the fighting, the Elles Gem gave out, utterly destroying the planet it was based on, Domu. Refugees were sent to as many planets as possible, but were ultimately left for themselves. Many attempted to enter the AIF, but most just sparked riots once they entered the planets. Most -if not all- attempts in entering the AIF, were illegal, and the refugees, deemed as mutts to most of the galaxy, simply vanished on their own. It's unknown what happened to them, some believe they founded a new place, in a new galaxy, while others believe they found their way into other civilizations and managed to hide there until death. Nevertheless, the ruins of Domu-along with the death of the aging Domi President- sparked a major loss of power to the Domi Haches. They lost place in government, and were classified as second class citizens. Most Haches simply called them mutts, a phrase that came from the Domu refugees and the Comu prophets and missionaries of the day. The Domi, in turn, sparked riots on other planets, and caused a massive amount of military power to be spent on keeping them at bay and not the much more dangerous threat. The ZP did not last long after, with many planetary states simply glassed. Commune and Bunn, the last fortresses of the ZP, simply vanished from the political scene. At this point, the ZP would have been declared as eradicated. What actually happened became more complex. The Domi became more of laborers to the Comu, and were left to work in the fields and mines of Commune and other Comu-dominant planets, while the Comu themselves stayed in sprawling underground cities. As for the Bunta, they simply warred with the Domi on the Bunta-dominant planets, causing a massive downturn in technology to the point that they were fighting tribal style: Spears, swords, and crossbows. It's unknown what happened on Domi-dominant planets. In the colonial galaxies, it's mostly unknown. Most speculate they were overcome with the Reapers aswell, but who knows. It's a big world out there, maybe something came their way. A great sorrow lifted over the Hach gods and goddesses. With the hopes of creating a generation that would bring glory back to the Haches, they decided to create one, final Hach species. These were the Castu. The Castu aged themselves in numerous clans, however warfare was not more of their stature as much as trade was. The hefty trade allowed themselves to generate new technology rather quickly, as they were able to see who had what, how to get it, and figured out how to improve it. During the humble beginnings of the trade age, the process the gods placed on the rest of the Castu (Prophets, the coming of Com) was completed, however this time they were not told of many moral codes or doctrines. Instead, the prophets told of other Haches, once great ones, and possibly more sprawling across the stars. They were told that it was their destiny to one day find them, and revive the Haches once more. That is exactly what they set out to do, and began a process of finding Zonanese planets and uncovering as much information as possible. Other races, some interstellar races, would sometimes be found on the planets. In order to gain control of the information the planet held, they had to conduct trade and diplomacy for the first planet held by another species. Unfortunately, it did not happen that way. The species were not willing for the Castu to gather the information and research the planet they owned (the planet was a colony to the species) and because of this, the Castu resolved to warfare. They desecrated the cities of their foes, and the species was shrunk down to a few hundred thousands, used as slaves in labor. Other species- intelligent species- were simply killed off. Two species were eradicated completely (holding two worlds a piece) and four others were taken in as a labor force (one race with their exceptional strength, and two others used for research testing) The Restupi are the latest of these incidents, who used the Zonanese Remnants as a form to gain an edge on their rival nations. Corporations Castully is a capitalistic society, and as such corporations are the main driver in almost everything. They create machinery, they hold some of the most intelligent individuals amongst their society, they own massive amounts of land (And even planets), and much more. One major contribution they have done for the Castu Society is that they sell data from the Zonan Remnants to the government. It works as a quick trade deal, the corporations send research teams, mercanary guards, and supplies to a once Zonanese planet, they extract information from the planet, and they sell the raw data to the government, who then tries to uncover and see what the data means. One problem from this is the native populations on some planets known as "Guardians", who are believed to have been created to protect their work. Another problem is that it is a gamble on what the data can be, it might be a computer holding massive amounts of information, or a galactic map, or perhaps just an advertisement for the newest gadget...